


Cold

by falling4westallen



Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4westallen/pseuds/falling4westallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal talks to an unconscious Maggie after she is badly injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

Maggie's body laid eerily still on the cold metal table. Hal had asked if she could be moved to somewhere more comfortable, but the Volm gave some long adjective filled answer that basically meant the Maggie's healing process would go better if she layed on a sturdy surface.

Hal had sat by her side just watching her and thinking for hours. His dad had come in once to give him dinner, no words were exchanged but he felt his worried gaze burning into the back of his skull as he left.

She was so still. If it weren't for the steady rise and fall of her chest he would've thought she was dead hours ago. The thought caused Hal to stand, and take a deep breath. Maggie was okay, he told himself. I almost lost her, but shes okay now. Hal reached out to touch her, to reassure himself that she was really there. That she hadn't left him. His hand softly traveled up her check, she was warm despite the chilly temperature. He continued running his hand up and gently brushed her long golden hair. The silence in the room was overwhelming, and before he realized what he was even doing he found himself talking to her.

"You gave me quite a fright there " Hal began breathily. The rush of the events that had brought her to this table suddenly came back and Hal began to relive his worst nightmare.

"Mags, there was so much blood. So much blood on my hands. My shirt was soaked in blood, and it was all yours. Your blood surrounded us. I was trying so hard to stop the blood flow, and you had the audacity to try to tell me that you weren't going to make it. Tell me that I had to go on without you. Go on with out you?" A bitter laugh escaped Hal's mouth, "God Maggie don't you get it. There is no me without you. Your blood may have been surrounding us, but it might as well have been my blood too. I need you.

Honestly, its hard for me to remember a time when I didn't."

Hal took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging emotions and continued, "When we

were separated, I would stay up at night and just stare at the moon. Thoughts of you, and my brothers kept me up. That and Tecs loud snoring", Hal said with a chuckle. He continued to brush her hair as if he was calming her... Really though he was calming himself.

"I missed you so much Mags, I never gave up on trying to get out of the ghetto because I had to find you. I had to see those gorgeous Hazel eyes again. I promised you that I would find you, no matter where you go. It seems like that was years ago, but the promise never changed, and it never will." Hal leaned down and softly kissed her lips.

"I've found you Mags, now I need you to find me. Please come back to me." Hal begged quietly, "Wake up sweetheart. I've been craving your soft smile, and your beautiful eyes."

Hal looked at her, hoping that maybe by some miracle she would open her eyes, but she made no movement. He let out a sigh and leaned down one last time to lay a soft kiss on her forehead. His lips lingered there for a moment, and then he pulled back.

"Well, Sleeping beauty, until you decide to wake up, I'll sit here and watch ya. Make sure that you stay safe."

Hal sat back down, reached out and held her soft hand in between his. He lifted her hand to his lips, and softly pressed it against them.

"Come back to me."


End file.
